


Garden of Eden - Chad/Patrick fic

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-Series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden - Chad/Patrick fic

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series.

Character: Chad/Patrick  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 620  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Do you have a garden? [](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatrical_muse**](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Pre-Series.

It was hot, the southern California sun beating down on the two of us as Patrick hefted another sack of soil across the yard to the rectangle that I’d chosen for our vegetable garden. We were both covered in dirt and sweat, and smelling of coconut from the sunscreen that we’d smeared all over each other. I was still wearing a tank top, but Patrick had stripped off his t-shirt. I wasn’t complaining.  


“Um Chad?” He poked me with his foot, balancing the bag over his knee. “You might want to stop ogling me and move.”

“I suppose that would be an idea,” I chuckled as I scooted out of the way, leaning on my rake as he cut open the bag with his pocket knife. “I’m dirty enough.”

“Inside and out.” He smiled up at me, as he dumped the rich black soil between the narrow boards that I’d used to separate the garden from what was jokingly called a lawn. “What is it with that part of the lawn? Looks like nothing’s grown here but weeds in years.”

“And the weeds packed up and moved too.” He was right. The ground in the center of the yard was parched and cracked. I’d watered the area and spread fertilizer and seeds to try to get something to grow, but nothing seemed to help. “I swear they poured toxic waste there or something. I asked Moira about it, but she said it’s been like that as long as she could remember.”

“We’ll need to get sod put in when we put the house on the market. Green lawns make a huge difference.” Patrick grabbed another rake and started spreading the soil while I worked on the other half of the pile.

“I’d dig the whole thing up, but that would be so expensive.” And we couldn’t afford it. Sometimes I hated how we treated the house like we were only borrowing it, but as much as I loved it, we weren’t meant to live here forever. We’d fix it up and move someplace with better plumbing. Where the neighbors kids didn’t keep breaking in too, the problems of this house would be someone else’s by the end of the year.

“We could get a lawn sprayed?” Patrick offered as he picked up his crumpled t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face and the back of his neck. “That works next to the freeway. It should work here.”

“I hate the way that looks, but it might be our best bet. I’ll look into it.” I tugged on my tank top, trying to get some air between it and my skin to cool off. “Christ it’s hot. We should have done this last weekend when it was overcast. Want some ice tea or a beer?”

“That sounds great, baby.” He looked at our progress. “One more bag should do it. Why don’t I take care of it while you make us some drinks? Then we can take a shower.”

“As filthy as I am, I don’t want to walk in the house.” I grimaced looking at my jeans. “Moira is going to kill us if we track in too much dirt.”

“We can clean up in the basement first?” He offered as he went to haul the last bag of soil over. “We can put our clothes right into the washer that way too.”

“This is why I love you. You think of everything. I’ll be back with the drinks, and then we’ll have that shower.” I gave him a quick kiss and wrinkled my nose. “You’re stinky.”

“So are you, Chad. Hurry up. I’m thirsty.” I gave me a swat on the ass as I turned, and I headed into the house. 


End file.
